El avion de la bella durmiente
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Hay encuentros desafortunados, casuales y otros simplemente inevitables ... Basado en el cuento homónimo de García Márquez


Tal parece que la formula para hacer aparecer nuevas ideas en la cabeza de una es tener montones de pendientes sin terminar, y que cuando te dispones a continuarlos tu mente divaga muuuuy lejos de ahi .-.

En fin, aquí traigo otro pequeño fic para el que tome: un cuento de un escritor conocido picado finamente, mezcle un Alfred y un Arthur mas una pizca de mi narración propia, cocinándose a fuego medio por aproximadamente 3 días en mi cabeza y lesto! Tenemos un UsUk~ Curiosamente logré el mismo numero de palabras que la historia original xD Espero sea de su agrado n_~

Personalmente García Marquéz no esta dentro de mis autores favoritos, este libro es el único de los suyos que he leído que ha llamado suficientemente mi atención * Búsquense "Solo venia a hablar por teléfono" y "El rastro de tu sangre en la nieve"*

**DISCLAIMER: **El titulo de esta historia, así como la idea principal de la misma y algunas oraciones tomadas del cuento en cuestión pertenecen al Sr Gabriel García Márquez y las editoriales que tengan legítimamente derecho sobre esta (Contenido en el libro "Doce cuentos peregrinos"). Hetalia Axis Power es propiedad exclusiva de Hidekaz Himaruya y Arthur seguirá siendo mio en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la S.O.P.A, el A.C.T.A. o los legisladores panistas nos separen u.ú

_Gracias por leer~ _

* * *

><p>Era bello, elástico, con una piel aperlada y los ojos de almendras verdes. Tenía el cabello dorado y revuelto como espigas de trigo mecidas por el viento y un aura de antigüedad que lo mismo podía ser de Indonesia que de los Andes, aunque él no supiera discernir mucho sobre esas cosas en realidad. Estaba vestido con refinamiento sutil: traje sastre color marrón, camisa blanca, corbata a juego, cubierto todo por un abrigo negro y el calzado impecable; en la mano izquierda sostenía un maletín, en la derecha el celular y en el rostro un gesto de molestia apenas contenida al igual que la mayoría de las personas que ahí se encontraban, cosa obvia después de llevar mas de 4 horas esperando abordar sus vuelos retrasados por la tormenta de nieve que azotaba el exterior y que se negaba a ceder.<p>

-"Esta es la persona mas bella que he visto en mi vida"- el pensamiento se coló en su mente antes de que pudiera impedirlo, en cuanto le vio atravesar a largas zancadas de león por la sala de espera del aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle de París mientras aguardaba para tomar el avión a Nueva York.

Fue un momento fugaz que duró solo lo que dura un suspiro, pero suficiente para grabarse a fuego en sus pupilas celestes. Una aparición sobrenatural que en solo un instante se perdió entre la muchedumbre del vestíbulo.

Sin duda eso debía ser a lo que llaman amor a primera vista.

Eran las tres de la tarde y en la ciudad el ritmo habitual se veía ralentizado a causa de la nieve que caía desde la noche anterior y los automóviles alineados en filas interminables exhalaban sus vapores acentuados por el frío clima.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto a las escaleras ajeno al frio que se sentía afuera enfundado en su gruesa chaqueta de aviador y las botas estilo militar; llevaba rato con la mirada clavada de manera rencorosa en el hombre sentado en una de las mesas de la tienda infantil y que le había arrebatado descaradamente esos dos vasos de helado de crema*****, el ultimo alimento que quedaba en los restaurantes del aeropuerto después de las primeras 3 horas de espera, con el lugar cerrado y las comunicaciones cortadas por la tormenta no quedaba mucho por hacer; él en su habitual indiferencia estaba comenzando a desesperarse por la falta de comida en su estomago cuando vio pasar la aparición instantánea que le dejo sin aliento, congelándose en su sitio y reaccionando solo hasta que un empleado le pidió levantarse de donde se encontraba pues estaba obstruyendo el paso, tuvo que sacudirle un poco ya que con los enormes audífonos que cubrían sus oídos no le había escuchado, lo que le hizo farfullar molesto por interrumpir sus pensamientos.

En el encierro en que se hallaban el calor empezó a crecer hasta volverse tan insoportable que nuestro hombre tuvo que escapar de ahí para respirar. Caminó lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos subiendo el volumen de la música para impedir que los sonidos del exterior se colaran en su cabeza.

Dar una vuelta completa al vestíbulo fue mas rápido de lo que esperó, pues repleto como estaba el lugar lucía mucho demasiado pequeño con toda esa gente, sus niños, mascotas y enseres de viaje desperdigados por ahí como si de náufragos se tratase. No pudo evitar pensar que aquel bello chico debía estar en algún lado en medio de aquellas hordas y la fantasía de verle de nuevo le infundió nuevos ánimos para esperar.

El vuelo de Nueva York, programado para las once de la mañana salió a las ocho de la noche, cuando por fin la tormenta amaino lo suficiente como para permitir el despegue sin riesgos y antes de que se ocasionara un motín de viajeros furibundos y desesperados.

Logró abordar arrastrando apenas su persona dentro del avión, sintiéndose completamente apaleado y sin esperanzas, pero cuando la azafata le condujo a su lugar se quedo sin aliento. En el asiento contiguo al suyo, junto a la ventana se encontraba el chico misterioso concentrado en revisar los documentos que había dentro del maletín que cargaba, completamente ajeno a su alrededor.

–"Esto sin duda debe ser una señal"- pensó, con los ojos bien abiertos brillándole tras las gafas.

Sintió la garganta seca y carraspeó disimuladamente para tratar de llamar la atención sin obtener resultados. Inseguro, trató de darle un saludo indeciso que el otro ni notó.

Le observó tomar posesión de su espacio con el dominio de un viajero experto, acomodando todo de tal manera que estuviera al alcance de la mano, instalándose como para vivir muchos años.

Mientras lo hacia, la sobrecargo se acercó para ofrecerles una bebida. Inmediatamente cogió una soda para sí y vacío la mitad de su contenido de un solo trago. Iba a tomar otra para ofrecérsela a su compañero pero se arrepintió a tiempo, pues sin despegar la vista de los papeles que sostenía indicó que solo quería un vaso con agua y le pidió a la sobrecargo, en un francés imposible y con un marcado acento británico que no le despertara por ningún motivo durante el vuelo.

Su voz grave y tibia arrastraba cierta tristeza.

Cuando le llevaron el agua, de un pequeño cofre de tocador parecido a los baúles de las abuelas saco dos pastillas doradas y las tomó. Seguía todos sus movimientos con el rabillo del ojo, fascinado. Hacia todo de un modo metódico y calmoso, como si lo tuviera todo previsto desde el día de su nacimiento, muy diferente a él cuya vida era un remolino sin preocupaciones ni ataduras, llena de situaciones improvisadas buscando solamente la adrenalina del momento.

Por ultimo bajó la cortina de la ventana, sacó una pequeña manta de su equipaje de mano con la que se cubrió hasta el pecho, reclino el asiento al máximo, se acostó de medio lado de espaldas a él y durmió sin interrupciones, sin un suspiro ni cambio de posición durante las 8 eternas horas y los 12 minutos que duró el vuelo a Nueva York.

Fue un viaje intenso. Siempre había tenido una opinión ambigua sobre lo que era la belleza, en especial a la hora de dar ese calificativo a otra persona, pero en esta ocasión simplemente le fue imposible escapar ni un instante del hechizo de aquella criatura de fábula que dormía a su lado, aunque no se tratara de una mujer, clavando descaradamente la mirada en su figura desde el momento en que el otro cerrara los ojos, sin moverse y pestañeando apenas.

Al menos así fue hasta el momento en que una nueva azafata se acercó con la cena, que él tomó de inmediato y empezó a devorar casi con desesperación. Cuando ella trató de sacudir un poco a su compañero, le repitió la advertencia que había hecho de no despertarle aunque la chica insistió en escuchar de su propia boca que no quería cenar, hasta que la otra sobrecargo llegó a confirmarle la orden; aun así se llevó una reprimenda antes de que se retirase por comer tan ruidosamente y hablar mientras masticaba, reclamo que ignoró por completo.

Hizo el resto de su cena en solitario, repasando mentalmente lo que le hubiera dicho a él si hubiera estado despierto.

Al terminar levanto su bebida y brindo.

-A tu salud-

El avión se mecía de cuando en cuando a causa de la ligera ventisca que anunciaba otra nevada, nada de que preocuparse según lo anunciaron por los altavoces. Cuando la cena terminó, las luces se apagaron y una película cualquiera a la que nadie prestaba atención fue puesta en las pantallas. Reclino su asiento a la altura del otro quedando recostados más cerca que en una cama matrimonial. Sentía como si estuviesen ellos solos en la penumbra y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su faz, dedicándose a observarlo detenidamente por largo rato. Pudo examinar su rostro de rasgos finos, su piel blanca, lisa y sin imperfecciones; los labios delgados entreabiertos por los que se escapaba su tibio aliento con olor a té y a vainilla, las largas pestañas que se agitaban por influencia del sueño y sobre todo, unas gruesas cejas que se fruncían graciosamente de cuando en cuando, en las curiosamente no había reparado hasta ese momento al tenerlo tan cerca, pues se amoldaban tan bien a su rostro que pasaban desapercibidas a golpe de vista a pesar de su inusual tamaño.

No había permanecido así antes junto a alguien, bebiendo su aliento, contando los suspiros, velando su sueño, conteniendo la respiración para no interrumpir su descanso sin apartarse un momento, deseando ser lo primero que el otro vea al despertar. Nunca permitió a los compañeros ocasionales quedarse en su cama más tiempo del necesario. Nunca nadie le había provocado estas sensaciones sin siquiera tocarle una sola vez.

De repente se imaginó el momento en que el príncipe contemplaba el sueño de la princesa encantada, inclinado sobre el lecho maravillado por la imagen frente a él, lamentando el tener que perturbar su aparentemente dulce descanso, en esas historias que él leía de pequeño fascinándose con las hazañas de valientes guerreros que derrotaban dragones, salvaban reinos y rescataban damiselas hechizadas, aunque al llegar a la parte del encuentro romántico siempre detenía su lectura.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando el otro lanzó un débil quejido entre sueños, juntando un poco esas enormes cejas en un gesto de disgusto. -Que podría ser lo que atormentara a alguien como él?- Se preguntó. Su rana resultó no ser un príncipe? El odio de tres hermanastros malvados? Alguna reina vanidosa que envidiaba su exótica belleza?

Podría simplemente con un beso aliviar sus penas? Sería capaz de sostener su mano y prometerle que nada volvería a dañarlo? Haría aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro? Sus bellos ojos verdes brillarían solo para él?

Si se convirtiera en un héroe, sería capaz de apartar esas preocupaciones que nublaban su mente? No lo sabía.

Ahora se lamentaba por no saber de que manera continuaban esas escenas, pero en esas historias todo ocurría de tal manera que siempre había un final feliz no? Tendría el suyo también?

Así sumido en fantasías felices durmió por varias horas, arrullado por el murmullo de la película y el suave aroma que llegaba hasta él.

Se despertó un poco aturdido y con el cuello dolorido por no haber cambiado de posición en un largo rato. De repente el avión hizo un descenso abrupto, se enderezó como pudo y prosiguió volando atropelladamente por unos momentos.

Giró abruptamente con la ilusión de que las turbulencias sacaran a la "princesa" de su sueño hechizado pero al parecer era imperturbable, tanto que en cierto momento tuvo la inquietud de que las pastillas que se había tomado no fueran para dormir sino para morir. Varias veces detuvo su mano que estaba en camino de sacudirle con cualquier pretexto. Porque lo único que deseaba en aquella última hora de vuelo era verlo despierto, aunque fuera para reclamarle enfurecido, para que de alguna manera pudiera recobrar su libertad y tal vez su corazón. Pero no fue capaz, solo se dedico a sufrir en silencio la agonía del tiempo que les restaba juntos.

Se despertó sin ayuda cuando anunciaron el aterrizaje, tan bello y lozano como si hubiese dormido entre rosas, mientras que el otro sentía la cabeza agrietada, el cuerpo y el corazón adoloridos. Entonces se acomodó el abrigo y miró su reloj murmurando algo sobre apenas tener tiempo suficiente, le pasó casi por encima con una disculpa convencional en ingles puramente británico y se fue sin despedirse, sin siquiera mirarle ni agradecerle al menos lo mucho que hizo por el velando su sueño en esa noche tormentosa.

Salió a toda prisa y solo alcanzó a ver desilusionado como el chico se perdía entre la multitud sin voltear atrás ni una sola vez, desapareciendo en la salvaje selva de asfalto de Nueva York.

-Supongo que los héroes no tenemos oportunidad, solo los príncipes consiguen finales felices - se dijo así mismo para después dar media vuelta y marcharse en la dirección contraria.

.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algún tiempo después.

La vida siguió su curso habitual, con la diferencia de que todo transcurría terriblemente lento. Edificios aburridos, un cielo gris, nubes perezosas arrastradas por el viento. Una típica reunión de trabajo, un cliente nuevo.

Un encuentro casual. No premeditado.

O tal vez no.

Quizá era simplemente inevitable.

Se ajusto los lentes para asegurarse que su vista no le fallaba.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, disculpe no nos hemos visto en algún otro lado?

Un pequeño momento de silencio.

– El hechizo se rompió después de todo – El otro parpadeó en confusión y ante ese gesto que le pareció francamente adorable no pudo hacer más que esbozar una sonrisa cordial extendiendo su mano hacia él.

- Hola, soy Alfred F Jones y es un placer conocerle-

* * *

><p><em>Desea usted cooperar con algún review? =D<em>


End file.
